


Hygiene in der Partnerschaft

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [35]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Established Relationship, F/M, Shaving, Showers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Man teilt gemeinsam Tisch und Bett. Und dann gibt es noch die anderen Ecken im Wohnbereich ...





	Hygiene in der Partnerschaft

„Etwas Gender-neutrales hast du nicht...?“ Durch den Vorhang streckte sein Arm das vorgeschlagene Duschgel wieder zu ihr nach draußen.  
„Du findest Kokos feminin?“  
„Maskulin geht anders. Außerdem riecht das Zeug direkt auf der Haut mehr wie Babypuder.“  
Liebe Güte, er stellte sich an-! Die paar Mal, die sie bisher in seinem Bad zu Gast gewesen war, hatte sie keine besonderen Extrawünsche gehabt (wobei sie sich für's nächste Mal fest vornahm, mehr als nur eine eigene Zahnbürste bei ihm zu deponieren).  
Unschlüssig wühlte sie in ihrem Hochschrank. Ah, Karl hatte Glück, etwas angestaubt fand sich ganz hinten noch so ein Zwei-in-Eins Fluid, das sie ganz gern auf Reisen mitgenommen hatte. Es war zwar letzten Monat abgelaufen, aber der „Meeresbrise“ Duft schien ungetrübt, also würde es den Herrn wohl zufrieden stellen. Er nahm die kleine Flasche tatsächlich wohlwollend an, und während sie ihre Zähne schrubbte, hörte sie ihn bald munter unter der Brause summen. War das etwa „An die Freude“?

_\- wer ein holdes Weib errungen,  
mische seinen Jubel ein!_

Kurz überlegte sie, ihn mit dem Zuruf zu necken, dass sein wiederbelebtes Liebesleben ihn ja mehr als euphorisch stimmte; aber dann würde er am Ende noch mit der putzigen Musik aufhören. Außerdem … zwar war ihr gerade nicht nach Summen, aber an sich war sie in ganz ähnlich beschwingter Laune.

 

++++

 

Ihr letzter Freund hatte nur einen dieser ganz simplen Rasierer verwendet, bei dem man alle paar Tage die Klinge wechseln musste. Der Hochleistungsapparat von Karl dagegen überwältigte einen fast mit seiner Multifunktionsweise. Während sein Besitzer sich an Waschbecken Eins noch sorgfältig wusch, inspizierte Silke an Waschbecken Zwei das moderne Gerät mit viel Interesse.  
„ - Und wofür genau ist der Aufsatz hier?“  
„Irgendeine Massagefunktion. Soll angeblich besser vor Irritation schützen, benutz ich aber nie.“  
„Und was macht der kleine blaue Knopf?“  
„Ist für das integrierte Feuerzeug. Verbrenn dir nicht die Finger.“  
Witzbold. Dennoch traute sie sich nun nicht, zu überprüfen, was bei Druck tatsächlich geschehen würde. Lieber stellte sie sich vor, der Rasierer wäre eine futuristische Waffe – denn so sah er ihrer Meinung nach tatsächlich ein wenig aus - , und machte vor dem Spiegel ein paar alberne Posen damit.  
„Spielkind.“ Er tupfte ihr missbilligend einen Klecks Seifenschaum auf die Stirn, was sie kurz so ablenkte, dass er den Apparat wieder beruhigt an sich nehmen konnte. Schade – wobei, eine Frage hatte sie noch:  
„Könnte man mit dem Ding theoretisch auch -“  
„Nein, für deine Beine wirst du den -nicht- benutzen.“

 

++++

 

Es war der Beginn ihres langes Wochenendes, und sie hatten den Schlaf mehr als nötig. Dem Wecker war also Schweigen verordnet; aber kurz nach sieben polterte natürlich ausgerechnet heute die Müllabfuhr ungeniert durch die Straße. Beide wurden sie davon wach, doch während Karl vorhatte die Störung schnell wieder zu vergessen und friedlich weiter zu schlummern, machte Silke unerhörter Weise Anstalten aufzustehen. Schwach versuchte er, sie zurückzuhalten:  
„It was the nightingale and not the lark...“  
Sie gab ihm lächelnd einen Nasenkuss, entzog sich dann aber dennoch seinen Armen: „Ich muss mir die Haare waschen, ich halt's nicht mehr aus. Du miefst übrigens auch noch...! Uff, und Aspirin brauch ich.“  
Gestern war es nicht wegen der Tagung an sich so spät geworden, sondern wegen dem anschließenden, stundenlangen Small Talk und Kontakte knüpfen mit all den illustren Gästen. Zwar war es ein großer Medizinertreff gewesen, doch viele von ihnen hatten sich als erstaunlich tüchtige Nikotinjünger entpuppt. Silke und Karl rochen durch das bloße Danebenstehen selber bald wie zwei randvolle Aschenbecher. Als sie später endlich todmüde zuhause angekommen waren, hatte die Uhr aber bereits halb drei geschlagen, und beide waren letztlich zu erschöpft gewesen, um noch mehr als schnelle Katzenwäsche zustande zu bringen.  
In Karls kurzen Haaren klebte der Rauch auch nicht ganz so mächtig wie in Silkes langen Strähnen, sodass er ihren aktuellen Zustand weniger störend empfand. Er schaffte es gerade noch, Silkes Hand festzuhalten, und argumentierte matt: „Wenn wir uns gegenseitig anmiefen hebt sich der Geruch automatisch auf. Ganz so, wie wenn beide Knoblauch essen.“  
„Boh, Karl. Ich hab mir dich auch ausgesucht, weil du mal ein Mann bist, der was von Sauberkeit versteht. Mach's jetzt nicht kaputt.“  
„Erzähl mehr von deinen Auswahlkriterien-!“  
„Später gern...“ Sie löste sich endgültig von ihm, und tapste Richtung Bad.  
In etwa zwanzig Minuten würde er sie schon zurück haben, auch wenn er bis dahin wohl wieder fest schlafen dürfte. Halt, jetzt hörte es sich ganz danach an, als würde sie statt nur Kopfwäsche zu betreiben ein ganzes Vollbad einlassen. Einmal wach, hatte sie wahrscheinlich Lust bekommen, sich gleich noch gründlicher von allen Spuren des gestrigen Abends zu befreien.  
Hm, morgendliches Baden... mit Silke...! Er drehte den Gedanken zwei-, dreimal im Kopf, dann schwang er sich trotz aller Trägheit und Entkräftung doch erstaunlich fix aus den Federn, und folgte ihr. Sein hauptsächlicher Antrieb mochte unter'm Strich gute, alte Lüsternheit sein, aber zusammen zu baden war außerdem ökonomisch, ökologisch - und obendrein konnte er ihr so auf praktikable Art erneut beweisen, was für einen makellos reinlichen Partner sie sich erwählt hatte.


End file.
